Ultraman Noa
is an Ultraman from another reality. He pursued his evil counterpart, Dark Zagi, throughout various universes and countless alien worlds, including those of World of the Land of Light. Ultraman Noa is for the moment the oldest known Ultraman in the entire multiverse, with over 350,000 years of age. He is also known under these monikers: * : Presented as the final form of Ultraman Nexus. * : Known for his legend in the universe. * : A name that was referred by the Baraji civilization during his arrival. Character Development and Creation Ultraman Noa was part of the Ultra N Project, which was meant to reboot the Ultra Series, Ultraman Noa was designed as a redesign of the original Ultraman. Ultraman Nexus was originally going to be named Ultraman Noa but was later renamed to Ultraman Nexus. Design As with the first and second phases of Heisei Ultras, Ultraman Noa is designed by Hiroshi Maruyama. He is proposed as a break from the conventional design of Ultras, as his Ultra Armor is entirely silver and his Energy Core's purpose is being his equivalent to a Color Timer. The Noa Aegis never appeared on his original design, hence its real-life gimmick of being removable for stage-shows. The suit also has silver plating in addition to the color paint, but because the paint took time to dry, Noa's first photo session had his suit with visible fingerprints and scratches. The Ultraman Noa suit was made to be flexible for live shows, however, it was only used in the final episode of Ultraman Nexus, and for a very short period of time, as the show was cut from 50 episodes to 37 due to poor ratings. The suit's coloration is silver, however, as seen in the image on the left, in person and images of stage shows, it appears grayish. It could be because: *There are more suits for the stage shows, having lower quality than the one used in the series. *Special effects were done so the suit looks shiny and silver during the series and on photoshoots. *The suit has different colorations depending on the lighting of the room. History Ultraman Noa: Battle of Dream Ultraman Noa was a being of light who came from a distant galaxy. He is theorized to have been born from a supernova and protected peace across the universe since ancient times. 20,000 years before Ultraman Nexus, he arrived on M80 of Messier 4 to fight against the Space Beasts that threatened the nebula's inhabitants. He was depicted to have bonded with various Deunamists as their will gave the silver giant the strength to fight. With Noa sending itself to a deep slumber, a race of aliens duplicated the silver giant into their own protector Zagi but their efforts backfired when it went rogue. The alien race detonated their sun in hopes of removing the mistake but this created a dimensional rift to M78 which Zagi proceeded to go to as Noa followed in pursuit. Ultraman Noa joined forces with the Space Garrison and managed to expel Zagi from the universe. While Zagi lost his body, Noa's power was reduced from the effects of using Noa The Final and devolved. Ultraman Many years before his conflict with Dark Zagi, Ultraman Noa visited the planet Earth from the World of the Land of Light. According to the residents of the city of Baraji, this Ultra is the one mentioned in the Bible as Noa, the one that built the Ark and from the few humans to survive the Flood, and it was revealed Noa is capable of prophecies. The ancient city Baraji, was once under attack by an evil monster named Antlar. Ultraman Noa, although he didn't fight the kaiju, gave to the inhabitants of the city the power to defeat that monster: The Blue Stone of Baraji. They managed to destroy the monster, and as a tribute and thanks, a statue of him grabbing the Blue Stone was built in the city. He left them the stone, just in case the monster were to return again. *'NOTE': In ''Ultraman Story 0 manga, this was shown to be Zoffy, but the manga is no longer considered canon and the film Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire proves that this Noa was indeed the same that visited Earth.'' ULTRAMAN Ultraman Noa arrived on Earth in AD 2004. Having pursued the Space Beast Beast the One across space, Noa entered the Earth's atmosphere, where he was detected in Japanese airspace as a large unidentified object flying at high speed. In his spherical, glowing form, Noa accidentally collided with an F-15J Eagle fighter jet dispatched to identify the UFO, killing the pilot Shunichi Maki. However, Noa merged with Maki, saving his life, and thus the first Deunamist was born. During a series of events, during which Maki is arrested by the Japanese Self Defense Force's anti-bioterrorist agency and used as bait to lure the first Space Beast code-named "The One", Maki would painfully experience a series of mental flashes whenever he sensed The One, before ultimately transforming into a 10-meter-tall form of Noa later codenamed as "The Next". After destroying The One, Noa separated from Maki but granted him a new life force for himself so that he could spend time with his ailing son. Ultraman Nexus After four years of slumbering, The Next quickly evolves into Nexus and resumes his mission to fight against Space Beasts. He would bond with various Deunamists, including former cameraman Jun Himeya, Prometheus project child Ren Senjyu and finally TLT sub-captain Nagi Saijyo. As the light chooses Nagi, Mitsuhiko Ishibori revealed himself as Unknown Hand, the traitor that was foreshadowed by Mephisto who proceeded to attack his own comrades while making his way to Lethe, leaving his creators weakened. After provoking Nagi as her parents’ murderer, she transformed into Nexus but was quickly captured by Lethe, harvesting Nexus' energies and Ishibori absorbed it to restore his true form. As Dark Zagi, he rampaged on Japan and signals simultaneous beast attacks around the world. Komon jumped into the darkness and saved both Nagi and Nexus, in the process of inheriting the Ultra's light. Arriving in the city, Komon used his newfound power to fight against Zagi, with the spectators regained their memories of Ultraman after 5 years cheering the giant once more. His memories of his predecessors allowed him to use all of Nexus' forms as soon as possible and eventually helped to regain his lost form, Noa. The silver giant defeated Zagi once their finishers clashed, therefore liberating Earth from the dark ruler. Though Space Beasts continued to appear, the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. Second Coming - Dreams *'NOTE': This novel was bundled with the release of Ultraman Nexus TV Complete DVD-Box. Three years after Dark Zagi's destruction (2012), Noa having already left Komon with the Space Beast threats are now under the management of the Night Raiders. However, when an unknown man revealed himself to be the Dark Lucifer, both Komon and Nagi bonded with Ultraman Noa once more to counter this threat. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire He appears as a statue on the Planet of Mirrors with the Shield of Baraji, however, when Belial attacked the Planet of Mirrors, the statue was destroyed. After Ultraman Zero's energy was depleted, Nao revealed that the Shield of Baraji is in everyone, after saying this all the light energy (the Shield) from everyone at the battlefield against Belial's Army, and from the Planet Esmeralda, created a strong light. Zero appears inside the light, and suddenly he is revived, and Ultraman Noa himself appears in front of Zero, giving Zero the Ultimate Aegis to fight Belial. After Arch Belial is defeated, Zero thanks to everyone especially the great hero, Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Ginga *'NOTE': It was unknown which form Noa took after being regressed to a Spark Doll. Since only Ultraman Nexus was released out of any forms offered, therefore suggested the possibility of Noa after the war trapped in Nexus' form. Ultraman Noa was part of the multiversal conflict known as the Dark Spark War. For unknown reasons, Noa was weakened and was fighting in his Next form. However, the war was interrupted when Dark Lugiel used the Dark Spark to transform all Ultras, Aliens, and Kaiju into Spark Dolls. The location of Noa's Spark Doll is a mystery, even though it is possible Noa was later restored to his original form when Ginga finished off the mastermind himself. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Although only appearing as Nexus, the official site revealed that Noa had fought against Etelgar but the exhaustion from their battle forced him to devolve into Nexus. This lead to his imprisonment before finally escaping with the help of UPG. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m (with the Noa Aegis, 55 m) *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Age': 350,000 years old (Immortal) *'Flight Speed': Unmeasurable *'Running Speed': Mach 27 *'Jumping Height': 10,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 17 *'Latent Speed': Mach 15 *'Brute Strength': 220,000 t *'Grip Strength': 250,000 t Body Features *'Eyes': Noa's eyes can see vast distances, see clearly in the dark, and look through objects and entities. * : Noa's equivalent to a Color Timer, it only flashes when Noa's strength is waning and does not change color. * : The retractable wings on Noa's back, the manner by which he is able to traverse the multiverse. At least three of his techniques require them, Noa Thunderbolt, Noa Dimension and Noa the Final. *'Ultra Armor': Noa's skin is like any other Ultra armor but is much more durable, he bears protector like armor all over his body. Deunamist The |Dyunamisuto|Kanji notation "chosen people"}} are beings who can bond with the light to become Ultraman Noa or any of his lesser forms. The source of this ability is never truly explained, but it implied to have to do with their mindset. As those chosen are often those with a desire to protect or fight Space Beasts no matter the cost to themselves. This bonding provided the giant additional strength, evidenced by his constant evolutions in the series. As mentioned by Sera, there were multiple Deunamists in the past during Noa's time in M80 (Visitor's home galaxy) while ancient drawings suggested that he had been fighting as Nexus. *Kazuki Komon: The fifth Deunamist. In that final battle, he accessed all three forms of Nexus and ascended to Nexus 'true form Noa. *Nagi Saijyo: The fourth Deunamist, who held the power for the shortest amount of time in the series. In Dreams, she becomes a co-Deunamist of Noa alongside Komon to fight against Lucifer. Komon picture.jpg|Kazuki Komon Imagnagie.jpg|Nagi Saijyo Abilities *'Ultra Powers': Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his capabilities are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory, he possesses all of his Next and Nexus form's attacks due to being the same Ultra. *'Clairvoyance': According to the residents of the city of Baraji, the entity called Noa was a prophet, implying that Ultraman Noa was capable of predicting events that will happen in the future. Given the prophecy about Antlar and the fact Zagi showed some degree of foreknowledge, it is possible Noa also holds the power of foresight. *'Evolution/Adaptation': The standard ability of Noa and his lesser forms is to evolve based on the Deunamists that he bonded with. Aside from their sheer bonds that gave him the strength to fight, Noa in his devolved forms can also adapt to his natural environment. One of his forms, Ultraman Nexus, is a result of his body adapting to Earth environments. *'Power of Baraji': Ultraman Noa possesses a mysterious power known throughout the multiverse as Baraji. The power is only used to destroy unbeatable enemies such as Antlar and Ultraman Belial. This mysterious supernatural power is revealed to be Nexus of Souls, similar to the one that empowered him at the end of his series. With control over this power, Noa granted Ultraman Zero Ultimate Zero Form which gave him his own version of the Noa Aegis. imagerbgrbkgbkgkkbgkkkkgog.jpg|Power of Baraji Techniques Special * : Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. Alternatively, it is called as . * : A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees. *'3 Ultimate Finishers': Noa's true strength lies in three finishers which can be used in conjunction with Noa Aegis. ** : One of Noa's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift in exchange for all his energy resulting in his lesser forms, Next and Nexus. ** : Noa also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies, using the Noa Aegis on his back. ** : One of Noa's three greatest techniques, what it entails is unknown. LightningNoa.gif|Lightning Noa NoaInferno.gif|Noa Inferno Physical *'Noa Punch': Noa can deliver a powerful punch towards his foes. * : A quick elbow blow used to deflect Zagi's kick. Both arms were used. * : A kick using waves to induce 'supergravity' and strengthen the blow, used to send Dark Zagi flying across the city. * : Noa can charge his hands with his lightning energy to increase the damage of his blows. NoaPunch,gif.gif|Noa Punch & Noa Elbow Noa Kick.jpg|Noa Kick SparkNoa.gif|Noa Spark Unused *'Gravity Noa': Noa's version of the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *'Noa Thunderbolt': Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning. *'Noa Shoot': Energy blasts from Noa's fist. *'Galaxy Noa': Noa manipulates meteorites in the asteroid belt using a special wave. *'Noa Mirage': Noa creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. *'Shining Noa': Noa destroys his opponent using the light emitted from his body. *'Noa Blizzard': Noa seals the enemy away in a wall of ice at absolute zero. *'Noa Wave': An energy wave that heals people and/or frees them from dark spells. *'Noa Reflection': A barrier that reflects energy attacks. *'Noa Sight': A special beam from his eyes that reveals invisible targets. Gravity Noa.jpg|Gravity Noa Noa Shot.jpg|Noa Shoot Noa Blizzard.jpg|Noa Blizzard Noa Wave.jpg|Noa Wave Other Media Ultraman Noa is a playable character in the video game Ultraman Nexus, for the PlayStation 2. He appears if certain conditions are met. Trivia *Ultraman Noa is possibly named after the biblical figure, Noah, that made the Ark. This is hinted in the original Ultraman episode "The Blue Stone of Baraji" where the SSSP sees a mountain and recognizes it as Mount Ararat. Also in Ultraman Story 0 manga, the Ultra that helped the ancient people was Zoffy meaning that it was originally the identity of the mysterious Ultra (the statue has no wings). Most likely this episode was chosen for the name of Noa to tie him in with the original continuity. **Noa's name can also be seen as a shortening of the word Nostalgia continuing the themes of the names of Ultraman Nexus' forms. *Ultraman Noa has made two appearances as a statue, once in the original Ultraman series, and in the Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire film. The first resembles Ultraman and Zoffy (who was intended as the mysterious Ultra) while the second actually resembles Noa. **During the second movie, the character Nao hears Noa's voice through the statue, implying he can speak through edifices dedicated to him. This continues the theme that he has some form of divinity among the Ultras. **The Shield of Baraji is also a reference to Noa's first mentioning, Baraji was the name of the city housing the statue of Noa. *Ultraman Noa is the second Ultraman from an alternate universe to be seen or mentioned in the mainstream universe, the first was Ultraman Dyna. However, it should be noted that the events in his movie occurred in another universe. *On a whole Noa, or more specific, all of the Ultra N Project, represents the Ultras as a series, the concept of his power being passed down in different forms parallels the different Ultra series that occur one after the other. *The album for Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE contains a remix of 'Eiyuu', the first opening for Ultraman Nexus. This is a nod to the fact that the Noa in the movies is the original Noa from the show. *In Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Ran's brother Nao's name was based on Ultraman Noa's name. See Also *Ultra N Project id:Ultraman Noa ja:ウルトラマンノア ms:Ultraman Noa Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultras from Other Category:Protagonists